


Pale Moonlight

by ballsofmadness



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Blowjob, First Time, M/M, daddy - Freeform, dont judge, liam!bottom, young!Liam, zayn!top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsofmadness/pseuds/ballsofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically young liam has a wet dream and zayn, his older brother is home from college and yh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so first off this is my first smut so anything that needs to be said please tell me. because i honestly want to know what you all think. thank you, and have a lovely day or night and enjoy !!

Turning page after page of his Sociology text book trying to describe in no less than four pages on diviance. Which in his mind really didn't make sense considering he's already two pages in and his essay should be considered finished. Reaching blindly for his glasses before realizing he had them on. God, high school really does have a way of screwing with your mental stability. "Jesus fuck.." He mumbled a few more meaningless curses pulling his glasses from his face and rubbing the sleep from his eyes leaning his elbows against his desk.  
"It's amazing to watch someone else suffer from endless nights of studying." Turning in his chair Liam look dazily towards the doorway of his bedroom seeing his older step-brother, Zayn, make his way into the room, hands stuffed into his jeans and smirking lightly at him. "Now's not the time Zayn. Please, if I don't pass these exams I don't have much of a chance for any college ." Zayn, himself could hear the desperation in his younger brother's voice sitting on the edge of his small twin sized bed.  
"Dude it's only your sophomore year. And besides you don't have time for me. Your favorite person in the world. Who is only visiting for a few weeks. Really?" Liam shook his head in defeat moving from his desk to hug around Zayn's shoulders, immeditly being hugged back.  
"Now can I get back to work?" Liam whined into Zayn's hair, smelling the usual hairspray and coconut wash. "Can't keep you from doing your best, now can I?" Zayn chuckled lightly before letting him go and patting the younger boys cheek.  
"And anyway don't you have other people to visit." Liam rolled his eyes, taking his seat back at his desk, leaning back in his chair. "Actually the boys are coming over tomorrow because y'know mom is making them because no-one can tell her no." Liam smiled listening to his brother nag on about Trisha. She was always so head strong and Liam remember the first time he met her. His dad opening the door and letting Trisha and a slightly older boy into their home. Quickly Trisha pointed out Liam to Zayn, instantly each of them taking a liking to each other.  
Liam rubbed his eyes once again, letting out a long yawn.  
"I'll let you get back to work. Good luck bro." With a pat on the shoulder, the older boy was out of Liam's bedroom, making sure the door closed behind him and Liam sighing loudly. Turning his chair again back towards his desk, typing more information. Clicking back and forth between tabs of research websites.  
Before he knew it 8 p.m turned into 11 p.m and Liam found himself saving the work he had done and stretching his legs out. As his floor lightly squeked as Liam made his way across his room stipping himself of his joggers and tee-shirt climbing into his bed, not even bothering with the covers, resting his head against the plush pillows and eventually falling asleep.  
\-----------------  
Before long the young boy found himself rutting against his mattress, pressing his face into the pillow, making a small patch moisten from his spit. Jolting his hips faster and faster as the man in his dreams shoved his cock deeper inside Liam, prodding at the spot inside him that made him quiver and fall apart. He couldn't help the noises falling from his lips, the sleep slowly wearing off. The younger boy chasing after his orgasm, letting out a loud gasp. His head tilting back, coming undone inside his boxers letting out soft rasps of breath.  
"Shit..Liam. You okay?" The younger boy turned his head, looking towards the small patch of light source coming from the hallway and through his doorway. Shockingly enough, there stood Zayn, pajama pants hanging low on his hips, shirtless not hiding all his newly added tattoos. "I..I..yeah. Uh, yeah." The younger boy scampered from his bed pulling the sheets over his half naked body, shaking from nervousness that Zayn would see the wet spot on his boxers.  
"You're hiding something aren't you?" The door open slightly wider, lighting Liam's room more. Zayn smirked as he slowly approached his brothers bed. "Zayn. No. I just had a nightmare." Liam began to panic, scampering across the small bed towards the edge, shaking his head.  
"C'mon." Zayn tugged at the covers with a light grin only leaving the younger boy under the covers in more of a panic. After tug and pull, (no pun intended), the covers disappeared from Liam's body, bundled onto the floor. Both boys looked at each other, Liam soon found himself blushing under Zayn's gaze, shaking his head and pulling his legs over the edge of the bed, hiding his face in his hands. Soon enough he felt the bed sink in next to him, indicating that Zayn was sitting next to him now.  
"Hey..don't be shy." The older boy whispered softly, rubbing at Liam's back. "You just had a wet dream." Liam shook his head again, letting out a whine.  
"Can you just leave Zayn. This is embarrassing enough." The older boy simply traced circles onto his back, making their knees knock lightly together. Liam felt a hot breath against his neck, tilting his head. "More hot than embarrassing babe." A slight shudder ran through the boy's body as he moved his body away.  
"Li... where you going?" The light hit Zayn's face perfectly and shadowed his jaw, bottom lip puffing out and reaching for Liam's thighs, pulling him closer before Liam finally sat back next to him. "Y'know, I seriously thought something was wrong. I could hear you through the wall. " Zayn mumbled leaning in to brush Liam's small fringe across his forehead, kissing the bridge of his nose. "That's why I came here to check on you...who would of thought you were just having a dream. " You could practically hear the smirk in his voice, hand dipping between Liam's thighs, groping him gently.  
A soft noise from the back of Liam's throat is what pushed Zayn to keep going.  
"You like that don't you?" The younger boys hand moved to press Zayn's hand harder against his groin, cock slowly growing to its full hardness again. "I'm guessing I can take that as a yes. God Liam." Before anymore words were said Zayn had his lips attached to Liam's neck, pressing kisses up and down the line of his throat. Quiet whimpers and rutting hips rustling the covers beanth them were the only sounds throughout the room. Liam's hips bucking roughly into his and Zayn's palms, looking for more decent friction. "Hmm babe...lets see that lovely cock you've been hiding."  
With a nod from Liam, Zayn laid the boy back down against the bed, sticking his fingers in the waistbands of his boxers, pushing them down to bundle around his ankles, before Liam kicked them free landing somewhere in the room. With a glance up at Liam's face, his breath slightly off, staring down at his older brother admiring his cock with a fond smile and a lick of his lips. "Ever had a blowjob?" Liam shook his head with a shy blush sitting up on his elbows feeling fully exposed. Before he could say anything Zayn had his lips puckered perfectly, sucking lightly at the tip of Liam's prick, eyes closed and eyelashes fanned across his cheeks and Liam falling back against his bad with a soft whine. "Oh...jes-jesus.."  
With a flick of his tongue over Liam's slit, he felt the younger boy's hips jolt upwards pushing the cock deeper into his mouth. Taking as much as Liam's cock as Zayn could, he kept his lips pulled over his teeth and lifted his head to drag his lips off Liam's cock before taking him down again and again. Liam's hands quickly found his older brother's hair lightly pulling, and nails scratching just barely against his scalp. There was no stopping the sounds coming from each of them as Zayn lightly dragged his teeth against Liam's cock.  
Before any of them could stop, Liam felt himself coming down Zayn's throat. Easily with not much effort the boy swallowed pulling off and peppering kisses up Liam's torso.  
"Hm.. you taste wonderful. " With a deep blush Liam cocked his head to the side slightly, kissing the corner of Zayn's jaw as he softly spoke. "What about you?" Biting at his bottom lip, Zayn simply shook his head and rolled over to pull Liam against his chest, making sure both of them were under the covers. "Don't you worry about me babe. Just happy to help you." The older boy whispered softly against Liam's hair. "I love you...y'know...but what if anyone finds out." "I don't kiss and tell Liam..well suck and tell in this case." A small chuckle and and smile from him made Liam lean up and place his lips gently against his older brothers. "What about now?" Sheepishly Liam did it again not letting Zayn answer, almost giggling as Zayn kissed back. "Still won't tell if you won't." Liam nodded with yet another soft peck to the boys lips, laying his head against his older brothers chest. "Get some rest nerd, you have more studying to do tomorrow." Grunting Liam lightly kicked Zayn under the covers, before slowly drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so again just tell me how it was. again again sorry it isnt the best but i wanted to give a shot at everything. thank you. xo


End file.
